Shadowed Hearts
by Sora Maro
Summary: She achieved the gift that they all sought for. A second chance. Time to use it and not abuse it, but knowing her, she might just do both.
1. Chapter 1

**Sora: Hey, I've decided to start up my Avatar:TLA fic. I've got a story here that I hope you'll all enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness was all that could be described of the place that she saw. Everywhere around her was a darkness that could pierce the soul, not that she cared. What mattered to her was the dim blue figures that surrounded her. At first they were dim, but slowly they became brighter and brighter. She sneered at the figure that was last to appear but was right in front of her.

The young woman stood in a dark cave surrounded by glowing figures. Her arms were restrained by stone and a snarl twisted her beautiful face. A masculine figure stood right in front of her, judgment awaiting.

"I will award you one last chance." The deep voice resounded.

"A chance?" She laughed, "You've got to be joking!"

He continued, "You will relive during those days but you will not remember anything, though you will have a helper."

"You spineless fool! Don't you know I will always be the same!" She shrieked.

"I am afraid that your circumstances have made you how you are today." The glowing man sighed, "Perhaps a second chance will award you the chance you have needed."

Her shrieks and growls rivaled that of a ghost as his thumb pressed against her forehead. The cries died away and the stone around her hands removed themselves and were sent back to the earth they came from. The eyes of the glowing figures became blue as the girl's body also glowed blue as it slowly faded away.

The light died down and another figure walked up to the man who had spoken to the girl, eyes accusing.

"Avatar Roku, do you have any idea what you may have done!" The figure shouted.

Roku, the man, nodded and answered, "It was the will of the counsel that she return and learn from her mistakes in another form."

"She may choose to follow the same path!" The figure accused.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I understand your sentiments," Avatar Roku acknowledged, "but what's done is done, we have no control over what has happened."

She scoffed, "Still, she must be carefully watched."

"We shall see."

* * *

**Maro: Well, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me because that would be amazing, thanks!**


	2. Beginning

A little girl giggled as she hide behind another bush. To her delight a young woman came out looking for her and she had a frown on her face. The little girl smiled and stayed very quiet, her smile saying all that she wanted to.

"Mei Lin, where are you?" The woman sighed, quite annoyed.

The young woman seemed to be either the mother or the older sister of the hidden child. She had black hair that flowed down to her mid back and it matched the shorter hair of the child. Her eyes were a deep green while the girl's was more of a hazel. The woman wore a kimono of green and white.

"You need to come out right now. Your father will not be pleased with you." The woman growled.

Mei Lin stood up from behind the bush and pouted, "Father doesn't care anyways!"

"Mei Lin!" gasped the woman, "Don't speak that way!"

"You know it's true, Mom!" Mei Lin interjected.

Her mother sighed, "Mei Lin, your father cares about you and you know it. Just because the circumstances might be a little difficult-"

"Father doesn't care because he's a Fire Nation soldier!" Mei Lin screamed and ran away from her mother.

"Mei..." Her mother weeped, falling to the ground.

Mei Lin blindly ran towards a river that was farther away from her home when she saw a river close to her. The girl stopped slowly in front of it. She gazed at her reflection in the smooth stream only to splash the water. Her eyes are what haunted her the most. Mei Lin had the unique mix of golden and green eyes forming a hazel combination.

Fire Nation, the country haunted her more so as her own heritage was that of the killers. Mei Lin was a half child, both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation flowed through her veins and she hated it. Bending, one of the most exciting things for a person, she detested as she was a firebender, able to bend blue flames.

Tears flowed down her face as she slammed her fists into the dirt. Mei Lin never wanted this but she had it. She had the ability to Fire bend if only she could control it properly...

"Hey over there!" A masculine voice yelled.

Mei Lin looked up in an instant and tried to run away while these other people ran out into the clearing by the river and called out to her.

"Can you stop for a second! Please!" This time a younger boy's voice flooded her hearing.

The Fire Nation never took pre-adolescents into their forces. Knowing this, she turned around and saw two boys and a girl. They looked lost and strange. THe youngest boy was bald with an arrow on his head and had brownish-gray eyes and a weird outfit with the colors, yellow and orange on it. The two others were almost clearly brother and sister, Water Tribe by the looks of their blue clothing.

The girl said, "My name's Katara, this is my brother Sokka, and this is our friend, Aang. We were wondering if you knew what village or if there's a village near by."

"Of course there's a village nearby," Mei Lin spat back, "Where do you think I came from?"

"Well sorry we got off on the wrong foot." Sokka argued.

Mei Lin crossed her arms and introduced, "Name's Mei Lin and the next village isn't for about twelve miles, half a days walk."

"Is there any place closer where we can buy food?" Aang asked tentatively.

"Fraid not. Unless you want to buy something from my mother and I, but that wouldn't get you very far as we have little to spare." Mei Lin shrugged.

Katara, the Water Tribe girl, nodded, "Well thank you anyway, we'll maybe see you later."

Mei Lin immediately darted into the forest and then clamored into a tree to watch the three of them talk about what ever they were here for. Perhaps they were spies going to throw the Fire Nation in prison or they were going to throw the rebellious villagers in jail. Either way she realized that this could be used in her advantage.

The girl kept careful watch over the three strangers and hoped that they would do something about the Fire Nation here. Perhaps they would get rid of the her father and she would live in peace without the hideous reminder of him.

Eventually she chose to head back when she figured her mother would be calling for her. It wasn't as though she cared, but she had to be back or else her father would have something to say about it. Mei Lin narrowed her eyes and jumped through the trees to head back home. It wasn't far back home, especially when jumping through the trees, it made life much faster.


End file.
